Destinée
by AlcianSirius
Summary: Le destin le vouait à l'ombre et elle à la lumière. Au commencement il l'accepta, parce qu'il croyait à la vérité du Paradis et de l'Enfer. Mais quand la Mort vint pour les séparer, il se rebella contre les Cieux, et combattit pour le changer.
1. Destinée

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors, attention : méchant spoil des scans 440 à 445 ! Non-lecteurs de scans, veuillez vous abstenir, ou bien ne pas m'en vouloir de vous gâcher l'histoire. Sinon, je me suis réveillée avec ça dans la tête, donc voilà.

* * *

 _Destinée_

* * *

 _« Si le destin est écrit dans les étoiles, je détruirai les constellations pour en créer de nouvelles._  
 _Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que notre amour soit gravé dans le ciel. »_

* * *

Arbaless est en ruines. La glorieuse capitale de l'Empire Spriggan n'est plus que gravats et débris. Dans ce qui fut autrefois un temple dédié à l'Empereur, au sud de la cité, plusieurs corps gisent sur le sol.

L'un, minuscule, est à part, protégé par la niche où il a été tendrement placé plus tôt. Le sixième Maître de Fairy Tail a cette fois définitivement pris sa retraite.

Son successeur est non loin, et distinguer sa chevelure du sang qui la recouvre n'est pas chose aisée. Autour de la forme exsangue d'Erza Scarlet, trois cadavres forment un semblant de cercle. Trois membres des Douze Spriggans.

La Princesse de la Guerre, Dimaria. Le Roi de la Sorcellerie, Orgast. Et le traître venu d'Ishgal, Serena.

Au départ, ç'avait été un combat de femmes. Erza contre Dimaria. Les forces étaient plutôt équilibrées au départ, mais la rousse avait vite pris la mesure de l'adversaire. Makarov et Orgast avaient alors fait irruption dans l'église où les deux guerrières s'affrontaient, transformant le combat singulier en bataille rangée.

Mais le vieux Dreyar, malgré son rang de Sixième Mage Sacré, avait plié face au Spriggan. Erza l'avait vu mourir, transpercé par un sort noir qui avait eu raison de son cœur malade. La puissance avait déferlé en elle en même temps que les larmes, et le sourire méprisant de Dimaria s'était évanoui devant le soudain regain d'énergie de son adversaire.

Après la Princesse de la Guerre, c'était le vieux Orgast qui avait du faire face à sa fureur et sa haine. Sa soif de vengeance, mêlée à une douleur qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis la mort de Simon, avait occulté son esprit. Quand elle avait repris son souffle, c'étaient deux corps qui gisaient devant elle, défaits.

Elle pensait pouvoir pleurer un moment celui qui avait été comme un père pour elle, mais une fantastique aura magique s'était à nouveau manifestée derrière elle. Serena, arrogant comme jamais, avait décidé de l'affronter.

Le combat avait été dur. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait gagné, ou s'ils avaient fait match nul. Mais Serena avait fini par s'effondrer et elle aussi. Aucun d'eux ne s'était relevé, et elle ignorait s'il respirait encore. Elle, en revanche, avait l'impression de manquer d'air, et ne pouvait plus bouger d'un pouce.

Jellal venait d'arriver sur les lieux. Il venait de croiser le Roi du Désert, Ajeel, et leur combat s'était éternisé avant qu'il n'écrase le Spriggan sous la plus grande météorite qu'il ait jamais invoqué. Le bleu gravit un pan de mur écrasé et trébucha, tombant en avant. A plat ventre sur le sol, il distingua les cinq formes inertes sur le sol de l'ancienne église.

Il prit une grande inspiration quand il vit Erza bouger pour essayer de se relever. Elle échoua et retomba. Il avait l'intention d'aller l'aider quand un vent gelé le frappa – et il comprit soudain pourquoi, malgré son état, la rousse avait tenté de s'éloigner.

Le mage noir apparut tranquillement, et s'arrêta devant le corps tremblant de Scarlet. Jellal, figé un peu plus loin, contempla avec horreur la réunion des deux seuls êtres qu'il ne voulait jamais voir se croiser. L'ange et le démon, sa lumière et ses ténèbres. La fée brillante et la fée hideuse.

Zeref observa un moment la jeune femme étendue à ses pieds, luttant pour se relever.

« Erza Scarlet. »

La voix du mage noir, éternellement jeune, résonna entre les ruines.

« Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu puisses vaincre trois de mes Spriggans. »

Le ton était neutre, ni admiratif, ni offensé. Peut-être Jellal perçut-il un brin de curiosité. Le démon se pencha en avant, saisissant la rousse à la gorge. Il la souleva de terre et le bleu blêmit en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait bouger – et croisa alors le regard rouge du mage ténébreux.

« Tu es le Septième Maître de Fairy Tail, reprit Zeref en s'adressant à sa victime. Donne-moi Lumen Histoire, et j'épargnerai ta guilde. »

Le Maître de Crime Sorcière ne se demanda même pas comment il pouvait y avoir un lien entre les Fées, Lumen Histoire et le mage noir. Il voulait juste bouger. Voler au secours de sa fée.

« Jamais. »

La réponse avait été prononcée d'une voix rauque mais Jellal l'entendit parfaitement. Non !, hurla-t-il silencieusement, sa mâchoire le trahissant comme le reste de son corps.

« Tant pis, déclara le démon. Puisque c'est ainsi, ne m'en veux pas de mettre fin à tes jours. »

Une aura noire entoura la jeune femme, tournoyant telle de la cendre. Erza se débattit dans la sphère noire, impuissante. Zeref sourit.

« D'abord Makarov. Maintenant Erza. Tu seras obligé de me haïr, Natsu. », dit-il doucement.

La vague sombre s'intensifia. Un éclair doré explosa, éparpillant le sort mortel en minuscules éclats.

Zeref se retourna vers l'homme à la chevelure bleue qui lui tournait le dos, le Septième Maître entre ses bras. Un léger doute traversa le mage noir. N'avait-il pas immobilisé Jellal ?

« J'ai combattu ton influence pendant des années, déclara ce dernier en lui adressant un regard déterminé. Elle n'a plus d'effet sur moi. »

Il déposa gentiment la rousse inconsciente près du vieux Makarov, soulagé qu'elle respire toujours – quoi que faiblement. Le bleu se releva et se tourna lentement pour faire face à son pire cauchemar.

« Je vais te tuer, Zeref, déclara-t-il simplement.  
\- Tu ne peux pas, sourit le susnommé. C'est Natsu qui me tuera. C'est le destin, celui que j'ai moi-même écrit. »

Activant Meteor, Jellal s'élança. Son poing rencontra la joue du mage noir, l'envoyant embrasser le sol.

« Alors je réécrirai le destin. », affirma-t-il, auréolé d'un éclat doré.

 **ooOoo**

Quand Erza se réveilla, plusieurs jours plus tard, nul ne put lui donner de nouvelles de Jellal – ou de Crime Sorciere en général. Ishgal avait gagné la guerre, et tout le monde était bien trop occupé à fêter la victoire pour se préoccuper d'évadés de prison.

Liée à la guilde par son statut désormais entériné de Maître, la rousse se résigna à faire ce qu'elle avait toujours fait.

Espérer.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Oui, la fin est nulle, je sais ! On verra s'il y a suite ou pas à ce drabble.


	2. Le fil rouge de tes cheveux

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme on m'a suppliée (et que je ne me voyais pas laisser _Destinée_ sans suite, ça faisait trop inachevé à mon goût), voici une deuxième partie.

* * *

 _Le fil rouge de tes cheveux_

* * *

 _« Je parcourrai le monde pour te chercher.  
Et même si le Soleil s'emploie à nous garder séparés, je sais que la Lune gardera le secret de nos_ _baisers. »_

* * *

Il avait déjà eu le corps et l'esprit brisés. Longtemps, il avait craint ses propres désirs, par peur de faire à nouveau des erreurs dramatiques. Il avait cessé de croire en lui-même, car c'était tellement plus simple d'être lâche.

Ce n'était qu'une fois face à Zeref qu'il avait compris. Compris qu'il valait mieux que l'homme en face de lui, qui avait péché, qui parfois regrettait, mais ne voulait pas s'amender. Le mage noir ne cherchait pas la rédemption : il ne voulait que la mort – la sienne et celle des autres.

Un autre genre de compréhension l'avait empli quand il s'était senti mourir. L'immortel n'était plus – et Jellal n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait fait. Il se sentait juste… partir. Dériver, quelque part dont il savait intuitivement qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Était-ce ainsi que s'était senti Simon, en rendant son dernier souffle ?

Dire qu'il avait eu tellement peur de perdre son âme. Il en aurait ri, s'il en était encore capable. Comment aurait-il pu égarer quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas ?

Car c'était bien Erza qui avait toujours possédé cette partie si profonde de lui-même. De là était venue son attirance pour elle, quand il était contrôlé par la magie noire d'Ultear. Puis sa confiance en elle, alors même qu'il avait l'esprit vide de tout souvenir.

Et dire qu'il l'avait repoussée. Il lui avait refusé son corps sans même comprendre qu'il lui avait donné son âme il y a longtemps. Que c'était risible… Qu'il était stupide ! Ils auraient pu avoir tant de temps ensemble pendant l'année écoulée.

Dans le brouillard éthéré et multicolore où il flottait en ce moment, Jellal entrevit du rouge. Non. De l' _écarlate_. Il tendit la main vers la source de cette couleur magnifique.

Un fil. Fin et fragile. Il referma ses phalanges avec douceur sur ce qui lui sembla plus doux que de la soie et plus soyeux que du velours. Si beau…

Les fils coulèrent entre ses doigts comme de l'eau. Son pouce effleura quelque chose de plus doux encore. Ouvrant des yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés, il se retrouva à contempler le visage de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Elle sourit en croisant son regard, et quelques unes des perles d'eau accrochées à ses cils tombèrent sur sa joue tatouée.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

C'était peu de mots mais la main fine qui se resserra brièvement autour de la sienne disait bien plus.

La paume qu'il avait levée passa des cheveux écarlates à la joue blanche.

« Je ne m'en irai plus. », lui promit-il en essuyant ses larmes.

Il laissa couler celles qui vinrent ensuite. Plutôt mourir que d'effacer les traces du bonheur qu'il lui procurait enfin.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Alisha Horiraito :** J'ose espérer que la suite te plaira autant J'avoue que je suis fière de ma petite citation de début. :D Merci pour ta review !

 **Lehanna :** Comment ça tu ne lis pas ?! T.T Moi qui m'échine pour des prunes… Dépêche-toi de lire les scans ! *boude*


End file.
